


You've captured my love

by thislooksimportant



Series: Right until the ends of the earth [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Bad guy Tim Staffell, Coming Out, Derogatory Language, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of love at the end, M/M, Protective Brian May, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislooksimportant/pseuds/thislooksimportant
Summary: Tim yanked him closer and Roger shot Brian a glance as he struggled againgst the tight arms around his waist. He hoped his emotions were clear enough on his face – an apology, a plea, desperation.“Leave it, Brian.” Tim’s voice was nothing less than a snarl and it was clear that his entire attention had transferred over to Brian now. Whatever Tim’s intentions had been, they were now less to do with sex and more to do with winning this pissing contest. “Walk. Away.”“No.”Tim’s voice lowered even further. “I know you have a hero complex and a hard-on for Rog, but he’s mine tonight. You can have him tomorrow. Sloppy seconds and all that.”Uh oh. Roger watched as Brian’s face shuttered down and his eyes darkened, even in the low light of the club.//Times that Roger and Brian come out.





	You've captured my love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, but it’s just so easy to make Tim a bad guy. I have no idea why. Please don’t @ me. Maybe one day I will make Tim a good guy? (like I'm sure he is in real life).
> 
> Warnings for sexual harrassment, so be careful as you go.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

Roger jumped a mile in the air as he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist. He was alone on the dance floor; Freddie had taken John to the bar to get another round of drinks and Brian had gone to the toilet. Roger was always good on his own and hadn’t minded being left to shake his stuff alone, twisting his body in time to the music and losing himself in his own world. That was, until now.

“Did you miss me?”

Trying not to shiver too obviously at the voice, Roger slid his hand over Tim’s and tried in vain to prise his grip open.

“What’s the matter, Rog? You used to love me holding you like this.”

Tim’s breath was hot on Roger’s neck and it stank of booze. It was an effort for Roger to hold back his urge to gag, but he just about managed. He turned his attention back to Tim’s hands, struggling against the strong hold. The pub was pretty dark and whilst everyone around the bar were pressed close together, Roger really didn’t want to be closer than he needed to be to his ex. He also really didn’t want to be caught with someone’s arms around him – that would not be fun to explain to anyone.

Roger struggled again, his fingers pushing at Tim’s. With each shove, he took a step backwards, not even realising that he was moving away from the dance floor and towards the tables on the opposite side of the pub to the bar. The music quietened as they moved, but Tim’s mouth stayed close to his ear anyway.

“What’s wrong with you?” Tim pressed even closer and Roger winced when his hip collided with the solid wood of the table in front of him. “You playing hard to get?”

Roger felt a wet kiss be pressed to his neck and he closed his eyes, wishing he hadn’t had that last shot with Freddie. Maybe then his grip would be stronger and he’d be able to actually free himself. But they had been out celebrating their first real gig with John; having had the man on board with them for six months, they’d finally booked a real pub that had been packed to the rafters all for them. Even Brian had joined in on the shot-drinking, letting himself really loosen up for once.

They’d been up on the dancefloor together, Brian standing behind Roger steadily grinding into Roger’s arse, both of them hardening far too quickly for a public setting. Honestly, Roger had been five minutes away from dragging Brian home and having his way with him. It had all been lovely; it was such a shame that it had all suddenly gone to shit now.

“We haven’t played that game in a while, but okay. If that’s how you want to restart things, then I’m game. We always did like a little bit of public fun, didn’t we, Rog? And seeing you up on that stage really got me hot and bothered. Remember what we used to do after a gig? We can do all of that again, babe. Right here, right now.”

“Get off me,” Roger finally spat out, wriggling with more intent. God, where had Freddie gone? Surely the queue at the bar can’t have been that long. And Brian had drunk a lot, but there’s no way it would be taking him that long to relieve himself.

Why was no one running to him? Couldn’t they see the way that Roger was pushing at the arms around him, the way his face was screwed up in a grimace?

God, did they think he looked like this usually, or this is what his face was like when he was turned on? Because it wasn’t. He liked to think he looked somewhat attractive when in the throes of passion, whereas he knew that his face was twisted into an ugly snarl with Tim grinding against him.

It was true that Tim had always gotten off on a little bit of struggling, but he’d never really been this much of an asshole.

“Seriously, Tim,” Roger panted, wincing when Tim’s arms tightened enough to hurt and he felt a crotch shove up against his backside. Once upon a time, he’d have loved the feeling and he would have been in a puddle on the floor as soon as Tim even entered the room, but no more. “Get off me. I’ll scream, you fucking bastard. Let me _go_.”

“What’s gotten into you? Christ, Rog. The fuck is wrong with you all of a sudden? You usually love this sort of shit; we always play it like this. You too good for me now, baby?”

Roger shivered at the pet name. He used to love hearing that fall from Tim’s lips; that deep, raspy voice making his knees shake, but now it just made him queasy. Anything that wasn’t Brian’s soft voice curling around him like a blanket would just make him feel ill at the moment.

“You’re moving on up in the world without me, aren’t you, baby? Your new band with your fancy new singer and your new, weirdo bassist?”

Roger stopped struggling when Tim’s words sunk in. He whirled around with fire burning in his eyes. Out of everything that Tim had done and said so far, that was the thing that made Roger snap. “You _bastard_. John is not–”

Before he could finish his defence of their newest band member, Roger was cut off by Tim surging forward and capturing Roger’s lips with his own. It was a hard kiss, Tim pressing pursed lips against Roger’s with a great deal of force with his fingers digging into Roger’s hips hard enough to bruise.

Roger froze in shock for a beat before he started to struggle again in earnest, hitting Tim’s arms as he snapped his head back. His arms were finally free, but he still couldn’t move away with Tim’s leg hooked behind one of his. When his mouth was free, he narrowed his eyes upon seeing Tim’s wide and dirty smirk.

“Get off me before I make you,” Roger snarled, suddenly feeling a lot more sober. Anger was bubbling in the base of his stomach and he was a second away from snapping. “Take your hands off my fucking waist.”

“Oh, come off it, Rog. We used to do a lot worse than that.” Tim leered at Roger, the lights of the bar flashing in his eyes and making his stare look even more menacing. “You’re the worst kind of tart there is, Rog. Making a new band hasn’t changed you that much, even with your long hair and your open shirts. If anything, you look even more slutty than I already know you are.”

Tim leant closer and pressed a kiss to the apple of Roger’s cheek, his lips hideously wet and making Roger shiver. “You really aren’t doing yourself any favours by pretending to be so stuck-up all of a sudden.”

“I won’t tell you again, you dickhead. Get off me.”

“I suggest you do as he says.”

Roger nearly collapsed in relief when he heard Brian’s voice suddenly cut above the music. He had just a moment to think that everything that had been solved before he registered the scene that Brian had stumbled onto and what it would look like to him. Paling in an instant, Roger let out a squeak when Tim’s grip turned vice-like, trapping him completely with Roger’s arms caught between their bodies.

“Brian,” Tim greeted smoothly, angling his hips to grind into Roger’s seductively. Or at least in a way that Roger guessed was meant to be seductive. It was kind of repulsive, actually. “Didn’t expect to see you somewhere that wasn’t a library. In fact, I’m very shocked indeed. You do realise that this is a club, right? Because you socialising and drinking all in one night? I hardly recognise you.”

“And you haven’t changed a bit,” Brian replied, his eyes dropping to where Tim was holding Roger’s waist. He looked back up and lifted a single eyebrow. “How’s _Humpybong_? Fucked them over yet?”

Tim’s eyes flashed dangerously and his lip curled up. “Walk away, Brian. Roggie and I were just about to leave.”

“I don’t think so,” Brian said, taking a step closer, his own mouth twisting in disgust at the nickname Tim had given to Roger. Roger could sympathise; he’d felt a shiver of his own go down his spine at that.

Though it was no doubt the worst thing to be thinking given the circumstances, Roger couldn’t help but admire the way that Brian was holding himself, his shoulders back and his spine straight. Even with Tim’s breath hot on his skin, Roger’s dick gave a slight twitch of interest.

“Tim, get off me,” he said again, kicking his leg back as best he could into Tim’s shin.

“Shut up, Rog.”

“Excuse me?” Roger elbowed Tim, but his grip didn’t loosen. Of all the dickhead things that Tim had done, that one was really pushing it. How dare he? “Did you just tell me to shush? You _bastard_. You don’t fucking–”

Tim yanked him closer and Roger shot Brian a glance as he felt silent. He hoped his emotions were clear enough on his face – an apology, a plea, desperation.

“Leave it, Brian.” Tim’s voice was nothing less than a snarl and it was clear that his entire attention had transferred over to Brian now. Whatever Tim’s intentions had been, they were now less to do with sex and more to do with winning. “Walk. Away.”

“No.”

Tim’s voice lowered even further. “I know you have a hero complex and a hard-on for Rog, but he’s mine tonight. You can have him tomorrow.”

 _Uh oh._ Roger watched as Brian’s face shuttered down and his eyes darkened, even in the low light of the club. That was definitely the wrong thing to say. It was a well-known fact that Brian was protective over the things that he loved. His music, for one, his guitar for another. Friends had always been high on Brian’s list of things to defend as well, and when he and Roger had finally cemented their relationship, Brian’s protectiveness had only doubled.

“I know you’re jealous, Bri,” Tim continued, his hands splayed over Roger’s stomach and dancing over the buttons of his shirt, “but Rog and I always had something special. He was always mine. I know we never told you, but he was always, _always_ mine. He begged me not to tell you, you know. Used to be adamant that you could never find out, even when we fucked in the room next to yours. I don’t know why he cared, but he wanted you to think of him as a sweet, innocent angel. He never wanted you to know that he was my little whore. In my bed after every gig, screaming my name with his legs around my waist.”

Brian growled low in his throat and he swallowed harshly before he opened his mouth to speak. “I know,” he said, his eyes locked on Tim’s over Roger’s head. It was obvious that he was angry and that he was doing his best to keep his anger at bay, despite the shaking of his fists balled at his sides. “He told me. He told me months ago, Tim. Almost the day after you left, you fucking idiot. We tell each other _everything_.”

That made Tim falter for a moment, though he didn’t loosen his grip on Roger, nor drop his gaze. Soon enough, he was back to his usual self. “Really? And yet you kept making those pathetic heart eyes at him? Wow, Bri. That’s sadder than I ever thought you could be. And that’s saying something. You knew how easily he gave it up for me and yet you still lust after him.”

Roger struggled again, hating the filth that Tim was spitting at the man he loved, but Tim’s grip was too strong to break. Fucking hell, what was this guy on? There was no way that Roger shouldn’t be able to break the hold.

The poison that was slipping from Tim’s mouth was vile and even Roger was shocked. Sure, Tim was never an angel when they were in the band together, but he had been a somewhat decent human. Roger had never seen him go off like this before and it was making his head spin.

“You can have him when I’m done, if you want.” Tim turned his head and nuzzled into Roger’s neck, licking a stripe over the column of his exposed throat and making Roger shiver. “I’ll share. Sometimes sloppy seconds is even better than the first go, anyway.”

“Get your hands off my boyfriend,” Brian snarled and that made Roger shiver for a whole different reason. When Brian took a step forward and used his height to tower over Tim, staring down at him intimidatingly, his eyes were almost entirely black. “You have ten seconds to step the _fuck_ away and I’m not going to ask you again.”

Tim looked up in surprise, but didn’t remove his cheek from Roger’s skin. “Oh, he’s your boyfriend now? Christ, that’s a shock. Really, Rog? Holy shit,” he let out a little laugh in disbelief. “Who would have ever thought you’d finally get him into bed, Bri? And to keep him as your boyfriend, no less. I didn’t think one man would ever be enough for him.”

Roger saw the punch coming before Tim did and had just enough time to duck out of the way before it hit. The shock of Brian’s fist landing against his cheek made Tim finally loosen his grip and Roger took his opening to push forward forcefully. He fell into Brian’s waiting arms, only having a moment to enjoy the feeling of his lover’s embrace finally around him before he was pushed gently behind the man’s body.

Roger went willingly, happy to have full control of his own body and nobody holding him tight or trapping his arms. With his eyes focused on Tim clutching his cheek and his attention wondering what Tim was going to do next, Roger jumped in surprise when someone said his name softly.

“Hey. You okay?” John’s voice was as warm as it ever was, a little wobbly with worry as it struggled to carry over the music.

Roger had no idea when John had appeared or how much he’d seen, but he felt another wave of relief wash over him now that he was supported by another friend. He knew Freddie wouldn’t be far behind either, though he didn’t turn to look.

Roger swallowed, his eyes dashing between Tim’s vicious stare and the frankly-alarming look on Brian’s face. It was strange, Roger mused, that he was only scared of one of those men. Anyone would expect him to run from both now that a punch had been thrown, but he knew Brian. He knew Brian inside and out and Roger could say with 100% certainty that there was no need to be scared by him. Brian would never hurt him. Brian would never let _anyone_ hurt him ever again. Roger’s safety was with Brian May.

“Rog, look at me. Are you okay? Tell me you’re alright.”

Roger finally did, keeping his gaze on Brian until the last second as he turned his head to look at John.

“Yeah, Deacy,” Roger whispered and bumped his hip against his friend’s in thanks. “I’m okay.”

“Want to come sit down?” John asked with a nervous glance between the two other men still staring each other down and the crowd of people around them that had finally taken notice of the situation. Throwing a punch tended to have that effect, even if they’d all blissfully ignored Roger’s previous struggles.

“Not yet.” Roger shook his head and turned back away from John. With his feet firmly planted on the floor, Roger reached out and took Brian’s hand in his, interlocking their fingers and squeezing. “I’ll just stay here for a moment.”

Even when Tim turned the full weight of his glare on Roger, he didn’t waver. He squeezed Brian’s hand again when the older man took a tiny step in front of him as if to shield Roger, but he still didn’t move. Tim couldn’t do anything anymore, because Roger had Brian.

 

//

 

Roger closed his eyes in shame as he relived the events of the evening for the hundredth time.

They’d stayed in the bar for another couple of drinks after the incident, Tim having run off with another few spat words and a glare or two, before Brian had taken Roger home. Roger had practically begged to leave, the exciting and celebratory atmosphere from earlier on in the evening having evaporated, never to be seen again. Though Freddie and John had tried to recover it, it was obvious that the two of them had been drowning in their own guilt from having not been there, nor having noticed that Tim was even in the bar. Brian’s anger had still been seen in the tense way that he held himself, one arm slung over Roger’s shoulders and his other hand clenched into a fist on top of the table. Every few minutes, his eyes had done a sweep of the bar as if expecting Tim to jump back out for another go at him and Roger had been exhausted by the whole thing.

When they’d finally left, the taxi ride home had been quiet. From the moment he ducked into the cab, Roger tucked himself under Brian’s arm and let his hands dance over Brian’s legs distractedly, nervous tension radiating out from him.

Finally, they were in bed – though Roger couldn’t really remember how they’d even gotten there. Despite the warmth left in the room from the soft summer sun, Roger had dressed himself in one of Brian’s old shirts, but left his legs bare to be pushed up against Brian’s.

The silence finally got to him and he let out a loud sigh before he spoke, his toes trailing up Brian’s calf.

“I never told you about Tim.”

“You didn’t have to,” Brian replied, turning his head on the pillow to blink slowly at Roger. His face looked pretty expressionless and Roger hated it. He had always known what Brian was thinking, but right now he was second guessing himself and everything he thought he knew.

Roger pushed himself up on his elbow and looked down at Brian. “What? What do you mean? You told Tim that I’d told you everything and I hadn’t. I’m so sorry, Bri, but–”

“I’m not stupid, Rog. You never had to tell me anything. It was pretty obvious that something was going on between you two. The way he looked at you. The way he looked at _me._ ” Brian’s fingers began to dance up and down Roger’s spine absentmindedly, his hand underneath the baggy shirt as he carried on.

“I figured it was nothing serious and, as much as I hated it, it wasn’t my place to say anything. I guess I thought you would tell me when you were ready. Or maybe if you were in trouble.” Brian’s voice grew a little more serious and he held Roger’s gaze, staring deep inside of him.

Roger swallowed and broke their eye contact to watch the patterns he was drawing on Brian’s bare chest instead.  “He wasn’t… I don’t know what happened tonight. He wasn’t like that all the time. God, he was never like that. I mean, yeah, he used to call me names, but I let him. I told him to, even. But it was never like that and never in front of other people.”

“It was me,” Brian said softly and Roger’s eyes snapped back up to stare in shock. “Tim and I were always in competition, ever since we were children. Everyone we knew thought we were mad to start a band together when we could get so competitive with each other and wind the other up like no one else ever could, but there was something deeper. Something that always brought us back together as if nothing ever happened. It was always the two of us and there was such a bond. Until you.”

Brian stopped and pulled his hand out from under Roger’s jumper to cup his cheek instead. “I fell for you in that first audition. After only a few sessions, I made the decision that I was going to tell you how I felt. And then I walked in on you and… I thought about just telling you anyway, but what was I compared to Tim? I couldn’t even summon the courage to tell you how beautiful I thought you were and then I only fell deeper with every conversation we had. So I resolved to sit on the side-lines and wait.”

Roger stared in shock, his eyes wide and mouth open. “Bri, baby... I had no idea.”

“I know. But Tim did.” Brian softened and stroked his thumb over the apple of Roger’s cheek. Roger couldn’t look away from the earnest look in his eyes and leant into the touch, his ankle curved around Brian’s until there wasn’t a hair’s gap between their legs. “He knew that if he could get you first, then he’d have beaten me for one last time. On the thing that I wanted the most, no less.”

Roger didn’t know what to say to that so he kept quiet, leaning forward to brush a soft kiss to Brian’s forehead.

“Don’t get me wrong, he genuinely liked you,” Brian said, smiling ever so softly for a moment when Roger pulled back. “That much I could tell, but part of the reason he made that first move was to have you before I could. If I’d have thought he was using you just to lord it over me, I’d have stepped in, but you seemed to like him too. So I watched from afar, hating how he could take you home every night. Hating how he got to see you at your most beautiful, in ways that I never could. I hated how he paraded others in front of you as well, even if you weren’t really together. He was so lucky to have you and he didn’t even know it.”

“He didn’t have me,” Roger cut in. “He had my body, but so did a lot of people. You know how many people I’ve been with, and he was never more than that. He never had me like you do, baby.”

Brian smiled, his first real smile of the night, and Roger felt his heart soar. He couldn’t resist the urge to surge forward and press his lips to Brian, their mouths opening almost immediately to deepen the kiss into something blissfully familiar. No matter how many times Roger got to do that, to feel Brian’s fingertips against the sensitive skin of his stomach and to lick into Brian’s mouth, it was a feeling that would never get old and Roger hoped he would never tire of it.

When they pulled apart, Brian kept his eyes closed and Roger couldn’t stop himself from bending down again. He smothered Brian’s face with quick kisses, catching his eyes, his nose, his cheeks. Every bit of Brian’s skin was covered with Roger’s love and soon enough they were both chuckling.

“I swore that if I ever got to be lucky enough to have you in my arms that I would treasure you,” Brian whispered. His voice was low as though he was sharing his deepest secret. “If there was ever a day that Tim made the stupid mistake of letting you go, then I always told myself that I would be the first one there to show you how loved you really are. Because I do love you, Rog. I want you every day for the rest of my life; happy and laughing and _loved._ Loved just like you are meant to be and when _Queen_ has finally made it, I will buy you every single thing that you have ever deserved and make sure that the world knows how special you are.”

And how was Roger not meant to kiss Brian after that?

When they broke apart again, Roger held Brian’s hand against his cheek, wrapping both of his hands around Brian’s and turning to kiss his fingers.

“No matter what you might think, Tim never had my heart. Brian, _my_ Brian, no one has ever had my heart except you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, please don't show this to or share this with any of the people mentioned in the fic. It is a work of fiction written for my own (and hopefully your!!) enjoyment


End file.
